


Buchi Neri

by Angeline Farewell (Neve83)



Category: Pink Floyd
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Italiano | Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Angeline%20Farewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il Pifferaio Magico vivrà per sempre immortale nei cuori dei suoi 'bambini'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buchi Neri

**Buchi neri**

Quando mi sono presentato alla sua porta non avevo ancora compiuto ventidue anni. Lui li avrebbe compiuti entro poche settimane, ma era già _arrivato_ : Syd aveva appena diciassette anni quando era entrato per la prima volta nel tempio della musica e dei Beatles di Abbey Road. Syd aveva diciassette anni quando aveva dichiarato di aver cominciato a suonare la chitarra da appena tre anni, prima di spiazzare produttori e discografici con un arpeggio talmente complesso e assurdo che alla fine si era ritrovato i polpastrelli sanguinanti. Aveva diciassette anni quando l’Inghilterra prima, ed il mondo poi, si erano accorti di quel ragazzino bellissimo che ti attirava a se come un buco nero.

Quando mi ha aperto la porta non ha mostrato stupore, anche se non ci vedevamo dai tempi della scuola – _era stato lui ad invitarmi, anche se era stato in realtà Nick a mettersi per primo in contatto con me_ .  
In realtà non credo mi abbia neppure davvero visto, perché Syd non c’era più. Non c’erano più i suoi occhi, per la precisione: al posto di quei suoi enormi occhi neri sempre spalancati sul mondo, curiosi, inquieti, affamati, c’erano solo due minuscole biglie di vetro, opache e senza colore. Il vuoto.  
Lo ammetto, mi ha fatto paura.  
Syd Barrett era un ragazzo bellissimo, nessuna pop star poteva davvero rivaleggiare con lui, a quei tempi, non di certo Lennon, non quella scimmia ossuta di Jagger, nemmeno Plant poteva, su questo non c’erano dubbi. Forse neppure avrebbe potuto Bowie.  
Era una costellazione a sé, lui, un intero nugolo di stelle dai colori sgargianti e dai campi gravitazionali incerti.

Però quel giorno mi salutarono solo due buchi neri.

Ma non dissi niente, non a lui, non a nessun altro del gruppo che mi aspettavano all’interno dell’appartamento. Probabilmente in quel momento non dissi nulla nemmeno a me stesso, lasciai che l’informazione fosse registrata ed immediatamente archiviata, nascosta, sepolta, come tutte le cose sgradevoli. Syd era mio amico, c’ero anch’io quando gli avevano dato quel soprannome, non dimenticherò mai quel jazz club in cui abbiamo passato intere serate, due quattordicenni sfigati innamorati di un suono spezzato, distorto, eccessivo come una prospettiva aberrata, e per quello stesso motivo così attraente.  
Ma io ero, sono, inglese. E gli inglesi non parlano di certe cose, o la regina Vittoria non avrebbe potuto pretendere la crinolina e le stecche di balena dalle sue suddite quando nel resto del mondo le donne scoprivano le caviglie e la gioia di abiti senza le maniche a sbuffo. Gli inglesi eccedono solo quando sono ubriachi, forse per questo siamo un popolo di forti bevitori: senza l’aiuto dell’alcol non riusciremmo ad esprimere nemmeno a noi stessi i sentimenti più estremi.  
 _Quieta disperazione, ecco_.  
Non depressione, tristezza o, peggio, rassegnazione. Quieta disperazione, questa è la maniera inglese: il nostro apparente cinismo viene tutto da lì, forse per questo nessun altro al modo capisce davvero le nostre battute e ne ridiamo da soli.

 _Volevamo bene a Syd_.

Continuo a ripetermelo e a ripeterlo come un mantra. Il gruppo doveva tutto a Syd, era stato lui a metterlo insieme, lui era il compositore, lui il paroliere: era Syd il gruppo.  
Roger affinava i testi, Richard arrangiava ed armonizzava le sue melodie spezzate, ma era Syd la colonna portante. Io inizialmente fui chiamato solo come supporto, ma sapevamo tutti che avrei dovuto prendere il posto di Syd alla chitarra; _lui non riusciva più a suonare_.

Syd non c’era già più e a nessuno sembrava importare davvero.

Se ne parlò con la casa discografica, se ne parlò con i manager e con chiunque avesse voce in capitolo, ma non si riuscì a trovare una posizione comune, perché per noi Syd era insostituibile – non si esisteva senza Syd, semplicemente – mentre i discografici quasi ci risero in faccia, perché _chi di voi è Pink, a proposito?_  
Le nostre facce ed i nostri nomi non contavano, solo il signor _Pink Floyd_ aveva importanza, era lui a macinare note e soldi. I pezzi – _noi_ – erano intercambiabili.  
Ma come si sopravvive senza un cuore?  
Ce lo siamo chiesti per molto tempo, dopo e durante, ma ci costringemmo a provare.

Syd Barrett era stato l’anima, il suono e la voce dei Pink Floyd, ma non poteva più esserne la mente, perché quella era volata via, galleggiava ormai senza più controllo alla deriva verso un buco nero.

 _Però volevamo bene a Syd_ .

Devo continuare a ripeterlo o quello che abbiamo fatto potrebbe anche cominciare a sembrarmi meno orribile: perché, semplicemente, l’abbiamo fatto fuori. Abbiamo ceduto alla nostra voglia, alla nostra vanità, alla logica del mercato, e gli chiedemmo di andarsene. Dal _suo_ gruppo.

Quanto si può essere meschini, egoisti, stupidi, a vent’anni?

Mentre vivi non ti chiedi quel che sta succedendo, è dopo che ci ritorni, magari dopo mesi, anni in cui sei semplicemente andato avanti prendendo quello che potevi o che credevi di meritare. Però non funziona proprio così, la vita non fa mai sconti a nessuno, nemmeno a quattro inglesi di cui tutti si riempiono la bocca se vogliono sembrare degli intenditori musicali. La vita non è in discesa per nessuno, è un sentiero roccioso di montagna che fai di tutto per aggredire e mangiare passo dopo passo per arrivare in cima: solo che, durante la tua scalata, a valle non rotolano solo sassi.  
Il nostro macigno – _mio e di Roger e di Nick e di Richard. Nessuno di noi è innocente_ – porta su inciso il nome di Syd.  
Lui era il nostro pifferaio magico, sue erano le note su cui i ragazzi di Londra perdevano completamente il lume della ragione cominciando a muoversi come bambini posseduti, e sue sono state le note che abbiamo cantato anche dopo, tutte nessuna esclusa. Abbiamo cercato di mondarci dal peccato di aver ucciso un fratello suonando per lui e solo per lui, per quel pazzo diamante che nessuno, nonostante tutto, riusciva a dimenticare.

Syd era stato il folle bardo che aveva portato il signor _Pink_ all’attenzione di tutti, ma che pure non voleva essere guardato né ammirato o blandito.  
Syd odiava la _scatola magica_. La chiamava così, con disprezzo, perché di magico concepiva solo i mondi fantastici della sua mente. Quelli che se lo sono anche portati via, però, senza più permettergli di tornare indietro.

La diagnosi di schizofrenia venne dopo, comunque. Noi lo sapevamo già, tutti lo sapevano Syd fosse davvero matto, ma fu solo dopo l’allontanamento dal gruppo che un camice bianco disse che sì, Syd era proprio squilibrato senza rimedio, e allora che altro si poteva fare? Avevamo fatto bene a mandarlo via, no? Un matto non può fare musica.

Non era vero. Syd ha continuato a scrivere e comporre e dipingere fino alla fine. Io lo so, perché ero con lui. Anche Roger lo sa, anche lui ha sulla coscienza quest’ulteriore peccato.  
Syd cantava e a noi si spezzava il cuore, suonava la chitarra e ci si chiudeva lo stomaco.  
Syd continuava ad essere il pifferaio magico, il diamante che tutti stavano cercando di far passare per zircone pur di lavarsi la coscienza. E c’è dell’ironia nel pensare che nessuno – o quasi – allora abbia comprato i suoi album, nessuno gli abbia dato una possibilità, perché oggi quelle canzoni sono considerate capolavori del genere, pietre miliari della psichedelia.

 _E a me viene da vomitare. E, sono sicuro, anche a Richard e a Nick e a Roger. Anche se quest’ultimo non me lo direbbe mai e non per riserbo. Semplicemente, non ci parliamo più da troppo tempo. Roger non parla più con nessuno di noi da troppo tempo, se non tramite avvocati: e io so che non sarebbe successo se anche lui non avesse dovuto affrontare i mostri della sua mente come Syd, se non si fosse ritrovato nella scomoda posizione di dover eguagliare e persino superare il genio che gli aveva indicato la strada, ma senza riuscirci. Perché Syd componeva da solo, Roger aveva bisogno di noi tre per ottenere gli stessi risultati: Syd era già Beethoven, mentre noi un povero Salieri ancora alle prese con il fantasma di Mozart_.

Syd era un ragazzo bellissimo, l’ho già detto. Ed era divertente, affascinante, creativo.  
Roger doveva – voleva - prendere il suo posto, ma non ci è mai davvero riuscito, perché era Syd il lato oscuro della Luna, quello che intriga e fa paura conoscere. Roger era il suo positivo: _il volto sfregiato di un’arte intrisa di senso di colpa_.

Per un po’ ci siamo davvero illusi di poter fare a meno di Syd e della sua musica: avevamo Roger, in fondo, e Richard. C’eravamo anch’io e Nick, ed eravamo bravi. Io e Rick componevamo, soprattutto, Nick arrangiava i pezzi, li ampliava, Roger scriveva maggiormente testi. Rick, al contrario di noialtri, aveva una solida istruzione musicale basata su un talento spropositato per quanto era invece mite lui, ed era curioso, felice come un bambino quando poteva _giocare_ e sperimentare.  
Però diciamocelo, _Ummagumma non è granché e _Atom Heart Mother_ fa schifo, mi vergogno persino a nominarlo, pensare di suonarlo oggi sarebbe un incubo. Non so cos’avevano in testa i miei compatrioti quando l’hanno comprato in massa, io l’avrei lasciato a prendere polvere sullo scaffale. Non che lo pensassi allora, ovviamente: sapevo – sapevamo – che non erano all’altezza dei lavori di Syd, ma almeno li avevamo fatti noi. _Da soli_ .  
Però, il numero uno in classifica di _Atom_ ci diede un po’ di coraggio e di fiducia in noi stessi: non facevamo poi così schifo senza Syd, si poteva fare.  
Cambiammo senza nemmeno accorgercene, avevamo così poca dimestichezza con noi stessi e la nostra stessa musica che finimmo per abbandonare la psichedelica tanto cara a Syd per diventare altro, scivolammo senza quasi accorgercene nel progressive più puro. O forse, _inconsciamente_ , stavamo tentando di prendere le distanze dal nostro passato, abbandonavamo le nostre radici per non doverci mettere in competizione con il fantasma che ancora aleggiava alle nostre spalle.  
 _Non lo so_ . _

La seconda vita di _Mr. Pink_ è cominciata nel millenovecentosettantadue, però. È cominciata e finita, per la verità, anche se, quando nel maggio di quell’anno raggiungemmo Abbey Road per l’ennesima volta, noi non lo sapevamo.  
 _The Dark Side of The Moon_ è stato la calma prima della tempesta, perché ci eravamo illusi di aver raggiunto l‘equilibrio perfetto: eravamo in pace e uniti e felici di poter suonare insieme. Se _Atom_ era stato un esercizio solipsista di stile e nient’altro, _La Luna_ divenne una tela comune, un grande parco giochi in cui riversammo di volta in volta idee e pensieri, una specie di diario collettivo in cui tutti aggiungevamo una riga in ogni pagina.

 _È stato il primo ed ultimo album nato in quel clima_.

L’ultimo, perché _La Luna_ si portò via un altro pezzo. Syd si era perso nel buio e nella nebbia, Roger si fece ingannare dalla luce lattiginosa di un astro morto: Roger seguì quella scia senza dirci niente; non c’impedì di seguirlo, semplicemente non si preoccupò di controllare fossimo dietro di lui.  
Quell’album ci diede più successo di quanto probabilmente eravamo pronti a maneggiare, ma non fu quello il vero problema, affermarlo sarebbe una versione semplificata e persino banale di quello che successe realmente, perché Roger non era uno stupido ed avrebbe potuto maneggiare qualunque cosa, compreso quel successo stratosferico più che annunciato.  
 _Eravamo noi che non andavamo più_ .  
Non potevamo andare, perché nel nostro gruppo non c’era assolutamente più fiducia, non quella autentica almeno; avevamo fiducia nel talento l’uno dell’altro, nell’abnegazione al lavoro, nel professionismo, ma Roger non si fidava di nessuno come _amico_ , il millenovecentosessantotto gli aveva portato via quell’ultimo briciolo d’innocenza: se ripenso ai quei giorni, io vedo un matrimonio in crisi, Roger solo un gruppo di lavoro che non funzionava più. Ed è triste.  
Il problema è che siamo inglesi. Siamo inglesi e siamo probabilmente nati vecchi. Noi non parliamo di certe cose, non si parla di sentimenti nella vecchia Londra, non lo si faceva nemmeno nell’ottocento checché ne pensino tutti, non ci si siede a prendere il tè delle cinque per mettere a nudo l’anima con il nostro vicino, ma solo per rendere la patina che c’incolliamo addosso sempre più spessa e trasparente, l’affettazione diventa una seconda pelle, la cortesia un esercizio di stile: è una silenziosa guerra tra isole.  
Per questo abbiamo finito per attaccarci ad uno stupido nome invece che ai pezzi che lo componevano, era molto più semplice in quel modo: _avrebbe fatto meno male_ . Con Syd avevamo perso la nostra polpa più morbida e buona, senza di lui avevamo ripreso a prendere quel tè amarissimo che ci svegliava e ci costringeva a guardare il mondo e noi stessi per quello che eravamo in realtà: _niente_ .

Quel _niente_ ci trascinò definitivamente nella sua orbita mentre registravamo l’ode per Syd.  
 _Non è ironico?_  
Certo che lo è e, da buon inglese, se non fossi stato un pupazzo di quell’enorme teatrino che eravamo diventati, riderei anche adesso a ripensarci. Invece non ci riesco e, visto che sono inglese, sono costretto a versarmi un altro bourbon per giustificare gli occhi lucidi con una sbronza malinconica.  
Syd entrò in studio mentre stavamo cominciando a registrare _Shine On_ : l’avevamo composta pensando a lui, Roger l’aveva scritta pensando a lui, ed ecco che ce lo ritrovavamo davanti. Ed è assurdo pensare che nemmeno lo riconoscemmo, vedendolo, che ci fermammo tutti a guardare quel vecchio senza sguardo oltre il vetro dello studio chiedendoci chi e perché l’avesse fatto entrare. Aveva preso almeno trenta chili e si era rasato a zero, non aveva più né ciglia né sopracciglia, se le era strappate via, come il Mandrax gli aveva strappato la sua bellezza: se pure fosse esistito un modo per buttare via quel tè avvelenato, insomma, morì definitivamente in quel momento, quando il Cappellaio Matto si sedette al nostro tavolo con la sua teiera. Nel momento esatto in cui Roger lo riconobbe e scoppiò a piangere, davanti a tutti. _Come un bambino, come se avesse dimenticato di essere inglese_ .  
Io non riuscivo nemmeno a parlare, quasi non respiravo più, non riuscii nemmeno ad avvicinarmi, inizialmente. Io ero l’ _usurpatore_ , in fondo, io avevo preso il posto che era stato di Syd, componevo per il gruppo, addirittura. Eppure avrei voluto davvero piangere anch’io insieme a Roger, insieme a Richard e Nick. Invece non ci riuscii, nessuno di noi ci riuscì. E non serve essere inglesi per capire che il verme che ci stava mangiando era quello della vergogna, perché, raggiunto il paese dei balocchi, noi stupidi bambini irriconoscenti avevamo dimenticato il pifferaio che ci aveva condotti lì, abbandonandolo a se stesso, a rincorrere le sue immagini sfocate.

Il lato oscuro della nostra luna aveva mostrato di nuovo il suo volto incatenandoci alle nostre responsabilità una volta per tutte. E Roger ne fu devastato.  
Non credo di calunniarlo se dico che, anche solo inconsciamente, Roger avesse voluto davvero prendere il posto di Syd, _essere_ Syd. O meglio, diventare quello che lui era stato per i primi anni della band, quelli che io avevo vissuto solo per poco, insomma: _tutto_ .  
Vanità? Forse, tutti noi lo siamo, nessuno è immune da questo peccato. Ma Roger, gli piaccia o meno, non ha mai avuto la sfacciata sicurezza con cui un ragazzino di provincia ha sedotto persino _l’androgino alieno_ e riso in faccia alle major di Londra: Roger adorava raccontare quegli episodi, li ripeteva in continuazione per chiunque volesse ascoltare. Syd che entra in studio con un pellicciotto assurdo e annuncia che per quel giorno sarebbe stato gay e non voleva battute; Syd che fissa innocente l’ingegnere del suono di Abbey Road che li insulta spazientito dicendo loro che sono dei ragazzini incapaci di suonare uno strumento, per poi prendere un pezzetto di carta stagnola e riprodurre un suono che – anni dopo – solo un sintetizzatore avrebbe saputo riproporre. Syd che rideva come un bambino per le battute più stupide se aveva deciso che voleva farti felice.  
Roger però non era così, non era esuberante, non era sicuro di sé, era un alto-borghese cresciuto nella bambagia e nel mito di un padre-eroe morto combattendo nazisti in Italia.  
E nemmeno io ero come Syd, sono talmente inglese da risultare antipatico persino a me stesso, a volte.  
Ma Roger amava profondamente Syd, erano cresciuti insieme loro due, nonostante la differenza di età, per questo per lui fu più difficile che per me, Richard e Nick.  
Per questo motivo, forse, Roger dovette inventarsi qualcosa, una cosa qualunque, per dimenticare la ferita che aveva – avevamo - inferto alla metà più sacra della luna.  
S’inventò un ego che non possedeva, una solitudine cui si relegava da solo, un talento suo e solo suo, che non voleva più dividere con noi.

Decise che _lui_ sarebbe stato _Mr. Pink_ .

È per quel motivo che abbiamo finito per non parlarci per più di vent’anni – ventuno. Tondi.  
Nel 1984, Roger Waters decise senza interpellare nessuno che l’avventura dei _Floyds_ era conclusa, che il gruppo era _una forza creativa ormai esausta_. Se ne andò via e voleva che tutti finissimo a fondo, perché _lui_ era il signor Pink Floyd, senza di lui il gruppo non _poteva_ esistere. Noi non eravamo d’accordo, ovvio.  
Avevamo superato l’allontanamento di Syd, nemmeno lui era insostituibile: non la mandò giù, naturalmente, e cominciò il calvario infinito dei processi e delle ingiunzioni e delle frecciatine a distanza.  
Io non ho mai odiato Roger, non ho mai trovato un motivo valido per farlo neppure quando prese a trattarci come suoi _operai . Avrei voluto prenderlo a schiaffi, quello sì, ma non lo odiavo. Solo che non si poteva davvero parlarne, perché avrebbe voluto dire scoprirsi e rivangare _quel_ passato che non volevamo ricordare, perché Syd continuava ad aleggiare alle nostre spalle, era il fantasma che infestava le nostre coscienze e di cui non potevamo – _o volevamo?_ – liberarci. _

Quindi sono passati ventun’anni prima che Bob Geldolf riuscisse a fregarci e a costringerci a riunirci su un palco tutti e quattro insieme. Solo quattro però, perché non si può andare ulteriormente indietro a quando eravamo cinque, con un cuore pulsante nel mezzo. _Anche se, lo ammetto, per un piccolo folle istante quell’idea mi è balenata in mente: ma Syd era tornato nelle nostre vite solo per ricordarci cosa eravamo, probabilmente, era dal millenovecentosettantacinque, erano trent’anni che aveva rotto ogni rapporto con noi, vietando addirittura a sua sorella di dirci come stava e dov’era._  
Ma tutto sommato siamo stati bene, non c’è stato l’imbarazzo che mi aspettavo o il fastidio. E quando abbiamo ripreso a suonare sembrava ci fossimo lasciati appena pochi mesi prima, le nostre dita, sulle corde e sui tasti e sui cimbali, ricordavano a memoria il tempo degli altri.  
E abbiamo suonato ancora una volta alla faccia scura della luna tutto il nostro amore per quel diamante pazzo che avevamo abbandonato solo per ritrovarcelo inesorabilmente incastonato in un petto vuoto.

Ma non suoneremo mai più insieme.  
Roger ha finalmente raggiunto il suo scopo proprio quando aveva capito di aver fatto una sciocchezza: _Pink_ è esausto, è stanco di andare avanti, non può più andare avanti.  
Il _Signor Pink_ è morto davvero, Syd è morto davvero e, da fantasma delle nostre coscienze, si è tramutato in fantasma vero impedendoci una volta di più di elaborare un lutto che durava da trentotto anni.  
Ora quella tomba è piena davvero e, tutto quello che a noi è rimasto, è un tè scuro in cui intingere il fiele dei ricordi.

Perché, noi, volevamo bene a Syd.


End file.
